


The Good Willed Tyrant

by LittleGanymede



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGanymede/pseuds/LittleGanymede
Summary: As Hokage, Naruto believes he has failed to bring peace to his people. What would happen if Kyuubi gave him another chance?





	

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto, some guy named Kishimoto Masashi does.

Hey everyone, I'm starting another fic. Oh and if you’re wondering, for now I have no idea what the pairing is going to be.. Also, I pretty much don't know where I'm going with the story I'm just going to write what comes to mind, reviews might sway my thinking, well anyways, on with the story.

Chapter 1  
On with the story

A man stood above a village. The man always came here. This was where he came to think. The stresses of his job where hard enough on a daily basis but of-course it only got worse. He was an old man. He had earned much wisdom from all his years on earth. Powerful, he had to be if he was to do his job. Caring, not a necessity, but still a good quality to have, though his feelings has sometimes made his job much more difficult at times. He was an old man, at the ripe age of seventy five, most in his expertise would be lucky to make it to half that age. This person was Naruto Uzumaki, the seventh hokage.

He stood on the hokage monument, on top of the head of Konohamaru the sixth hokage. They were best friends when Konohamaru was alive. He'd always come here to “talk” to Konohamaru, seeking advice, guidance. Though he never got any from the statue he always felt better after having a conversation with Konohamaru and all of the past hokage, and sometimes just to get away from it all. As hokage Naruto was responsible for the lives of thousands and nothing really calmed him as much as coming here.

Naruto stood in the traditional hokage uniform, a red and white robe with a diamond shaped red and white hat. All with the fire country's symbol on them. Under his hat he had gray spiky hair, that he was never able to tame and had no time to try. On his face were many small battle scars from years of battle, coupled with wrinkles from old age. His eyes were those of someone who had seen terrible things, tired, dull, with only a glimpse of his once happy and cheer filled gaze. His eyelids half open as he stared at the setting sun. He stood straight up in a military fashion despite his old age and the toll it took on his old body.

He stood there thinking about his life as he watched the sun set. The current situation was dire like always. He had seen many battles during his time, they never seemed to stop. In his years he had seen three wars, including the current one. This time the stone and cloud villages allied with the sound and they were attacking every other village, forcing them into the battle. The leaf was forced to ally with the sand and mist and both sides were vying for the alliance from the other villages as they fought. The leaf was still recovering from the last war that happened not five years ago with the stone village. It was over territory, nothing to start a war over but the stone has had a vendetta against the leaf ever since their failed attack on the leaf because of the fourth all those years ago.

Naruto sighed. Everyone seemed hell bent on fighting. He had become hokage with hopes of bringing peace but the years have taught him that that was impossible. People were just… he didn't know what it was. People just seemed not to want peace. They didn't seemed satisfied unless they controlled everything, had everything their way. Of-course as hokage he has resolved some dire situation but if was nothing in the grand scheme of things.

He then suddenly jumped from the monument and down to the village. He landed on top of a building gently with his hands behind his back comfortably. He then began to travel through the city. There were many buildings that were being repaired, half the city was still being repaired from the last war. The crime rate had skyrocketed, the authority focused on the attacks of the stone, cloud, and sound. Most of the population was in poverty while the small rich majority lived like kings. As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop In the dark of night, he could see many homeless sleeping randomly around the village, people begging for food, children crying because of hunger.

The only thing holding this village together was him. He gave the villagers hope, everyone looked up to him, and at him for answers. But he would be able to do nothing for those people while the war was going on. He tried creating jobs for the poor but the war interfered. That amongst many other problems detoured him from the needs of the little people, the reason he wanted to become hokage in the first place. The politics were just too complicated to simply help those in need. So many issues like taxes, political restrictions ultimately made his village suffer and no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't change that.

As he ran across the roofs, he stopped at a particular seen. He stopped on a roof to a small house in one of the many poor districts in the village. A boy no older than eleven in ragged clothes picked through garbage for food. He then found a half eaten ham sandwich and ran off without eating it. Naruto followed the boy into an ally where a girl sat covered in a dirty cover. She looked no older the seven years old. The boy went over to the girl and kneeled down in front of her. He handed the sandwich over to the girl and smiled as she slowly ate it. She then offered him some but he shook his head in refusal and kissed her on the forehead. He then ran off again, most likely to find more food.

Naruto watched the scene with sad lifeless eyes. “How, how did it come to this, what have I done wrong, what do I do, how do I save this village?” Naruto said with his head lowered.

“You know this isn't your fault kit, there nothing you could do to prevent this.” Naruto continued to stare at the girl as he listened to the voice. He of-course knew who this voice was. The nine-tailed fox Kyuubi. Over the years they had grown to become close friends. Kyuubi found its life a lot more pleasant befriending Naruto. It was never let out but it was given special privileges like control over the space in its cage or when Naruto was young it could take control of Naruto's body every once and awhile to have some fun (sex). But over the years their bond grew stronger, Kyuubi was now Naruto's closest friend though it still hated humans, Kyuubi would do anything to help Naruto.

Even though Naruto used to be a very eligible bachelor, and could have sex with anyone he wanted in his twenties and thirties, and even his forties, he never settled down with anyone. Naruto became hokage at the age of twenty seven after the assassination of Konohamaru but even then no one was willing to settle down with Naruto. There was still that fear that people had for him about Kyuubi. The only person back then who he thought might want to be married to him was married off to benefit her clan, this person being Hinata Hyuuga. Of course it took him a long time to figure out her feeling for him but by that time it was too late. Of-course even if he did know, her father wouldn't allow the relationship, even though everyone relied on him for protection, he still held the treat of Kyuubi getting out.

This also brings us to the reason Naruto was chosen to be hokage. By age twenty seven Naruto had become a living legend around Konoha and many other places. His power had even surpassed the fourth hokage, and he was blindly loyal to the village, he was the best candidate for seventh hokage. Ever since his childhood the council had planned to raise him as a weapon for Konoha and they succeeded, but even though Naruto knew this he still gladly accepted the position. He just wanted to protect the people close to him. He has done well, he is adored by the village, of-course not enough for anyone to want to marry him.

He got what he wanted and he would accept being alone as long as he kept the people he cared for safe. But he couldn't help everyone, and overall he didn't make a big change. He was just another powerful leader that would protect the village from destruction, but he couldn't help them like he wanted. This was proven by the girl shivering in that dark alley waiting for her brother to bring her dirty food. There were many other cases across the village just like this. And this wasn't limited to just the fire country, all across the world millions of people were in the same situation.

“You humans never cease to amaze me. Even hell isn't this bad. He have wars all of the time but it rarely affects our people much. As you know our society is based into clans across hell and even though each clan is a different species we have all found a way to take care of our people. Every person is equal and ruled by a king and queen. There is no poverty, no crime within our individual kingdoms. Everyone takes care of each other. And that's in hell. Hell is a disgusting place but even we are able to take care of our own. How can you humans fight when you live in this beautiful place? I will never understand you humans and your unexplainable blood lust.”

Naruto listened to Kyuubi without any objections. What Kyuubi said was true, sad but true. Soon he would be stepping down as the hokage and a new hokage would step up, he was simply too old but he would be on the council to advice the new hokage. But even then nothing would change. There would still be war, crime, poverty. Everything he fought for was for nothing, he changed nothing. And it took him this long to figure it out. Naruto slumped down on the dirty building he stood on. He got into a meditation position and receded inside himself.

Naruto now stood in front of a very familiar cage. On the cage there was a small piece of paper that looked as if it had been ripped several times. A huge figure than walked up to the cage and revealed it to be none other than the nine tailed fox. It was fifty feet tall and sat down next to the bars, staring at Naruto, its tails swaying slowly. Naruto walked over to the cage and when he neared it, he turned his back to it, leaned against the bars, and slumped down. Kyuubi looked down onto him with sympathy.

Kyuubi then lifted his tail and moved it towards the cage, the huge red furry tail went through the cage as if it were transparent and wrapped around Naruto's body. Kyuubi then sat Naruto down in front of it using its tail as a cushion.

“I keep telling you, you don't need permission to come into my cage.” Naruto closed his eyes and sat back on the tail that cushioned him.

“You're wasting your breath. I will always require permission before I come into your home.” Kyuubi looked down at Naruto sadly.

“That's one of the reasons you will never change anything with your village.” Naruto's eyes then shot open and he began to stare at Kyuubi.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean it's your respect for rules that limit you, and cripple you as the hokage.”

“It is rules and laws that keep our society from crumbling.” Naruto said defensively.

“And look how far that has gotten you. You have seen more death in your life than many demons I know, and all of this with your own species. Your people kill for power, their own selfish wants, claims of religious purposes, needless killing, your world is filled with monsters, we demons have no monsters in our society, everyone cares for each other. This is one reason why everyone fears humans, they will kill anything or anyone that differs from them, whether it is political views or whatever the reason, your kind is unmerciful.”

“You've told me this a million times, I know you hate humans, but can you stop complaining while I'm trying to rest.” He said while burying himself into the fur of Kyuubi's tail. Kyuubi shook his head and stared at Naruto for a while before speaking again.

“Naruto do you really want to change the world, to make the world safe for the children of the future, to have a world without war, or crime, a world filled with love.”

“You know I want that Kyuubi, but we both know that's impossible.”

“There is a way.” Naruto opened his eyes, now interested.

“What way?”

“Do you think you are a fair man Naruto, do you trust your own judgment.” Naruto was now very interested and wanted to see where Kyuubi was going with this.  
“Of-course I trust my judgment, if I couldn't than I wouldn't be hokage.”

“Would you kill a criminal if it would save a child's life?”

“You know I would, I am a ninja after all, and where are you going with this.”

“You know people who always do as they are told never change the world. It is only people with vision that ever changes anything, people with passion, who believe in what they are doing. I believe you have that passion Naruto, and I want to make you an offer.” Naruto looked at the Kyuubi with a mix of anticipation and nervousness.

“What is it Kyuubi?”

“I have the power to send you back in time, but doing do will drastically weakness me and intern you but you will regain my power over time. But I will only send you back in time for one reason, to change the world.” Naruto was amazed by this offer. He knew the Kyuubi was powerful but he never dreamed it would be able to time travel.

“How do I change the world, or how do you want me to change the world Kyuubi.” Naruto know getting a hold of Kyuubi's true message.

“You will change the world by becoming a dictator, you will take over Konoha and if need be the entire world. You will make the laws, you will have the power to punish anyone as you see fit. You will be able to rid if not the world but at least Konoha of crime. And deal with any country as you see fit without hinder from the council. You will be able to see that the children you protect will grow up safe and with love and caring, all while teaching them the value of family and love. You will give this world what it needs, a leader who will keep them safe from evil, though you may have to sacrifice yourself, you would see that others will grow up and live happily without fear. Only then will you truly change this world.

 

Well that's the end of this chapter, please review  
Author note  
Hey everyone, as you noticed I started a new fic, as I said before I have no idea where I want to go with this. I know the general direction but as for the details they remain to be seen. I think what you might want to know is the parings well as you see I left many options for that so there's room for opinion and stuff. Well I'm only going to focus on a Naruto pairing, I might not even give make a pairing if no one says anything but again I just wanted to write this fic. I'm bored and this is a good hobby for me. Well please review, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
